Hijotee's Triple-Decker Airplane
Hijotee's Giant Triple-Decker Airplane is the first major project that Hijotee has created for his Minecraft Gaming Series that started construction on May 2013 and was completed on September 2013. The plane that Hijotee built is said to be the next-generation and is also the largest airplane in the world. This plane has a total of three passenger decks for a 1,200 total estimated seating capacity. The restrooms, cockpit, bar, and kitchen are much bigger than in standard passenger aircraft and for a first in aviation, a small restaurant and a swimming pool are also available. The first class areas are also a lot more spacious and more luxurious. In order to fly such a large aircraft, the wingspan is almost twice as long as the fuselage of plane (463 blocks compared to 259 blocks) and two giant rotatable fusion powered rocket engines propel the airplane upward and then forward. This makes a runway not required, since the airplane can lift itself upward in very limited space, a huge advantage compared to smaller double-decker aircraft (those planes required much longer and stronger runways to depart and land in). In fact, since the plane can lift itself and land very softly, the plane can theoretically land on any flat surface like grass or sand, water, and if big enough, on top of buildings. This revolutionizes the aviation industry and opens the door to much larger aircraft in the future (therefore drastically reducing ticket prices for passengers, or significantly increasing profits for airlines). However, Hijotee plans to also create a smaller but faster plane in the future that would travel in suborbital space and carry a small amount of first-class passengers halfway around the world in under two hours. Due to the sheer size of this project and the high amount of feedback for this series (over 50,000 total views as August 2017), Hijotee was freely able to build and release content as fast as he could make it for many weeks. This was not possible with his other Minecraft series, as that series took such a long time to gain enough feedback that it was drastically slowing down the rate Hijotee could release his content from a few weeks down to a few months and eventually down to a few years. However, the feedback for this series was coming so fast that he was building non-stop for the first half of the project. Therefore, Hijotee then decided to take a one month break after reaching the halfway point in early June. Later on, once the plane was completed on September 2013, Hijotee then took another unexpected lengthly break that led to the final cinematic video not being released until the following year. Below is a list of all the videos released on his channel for this series; all ordered by date published and grouped by video type. Cinematic Videos *"Minecraft - Giant Triple Decker Airplane (100% Completed)" – Video (January 26, 2014) *"Minecraft - Largest Airplane in the World (In 1080p HD Cinema Vision) - 50% Completed" – Video (June 9, 2013) Construction Videos